mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!
|genre = Adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platforms = Game Boy Color |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Face buttons }} is a Hamtaro adventure video game developed by Pax Softnica and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Color handheld video game console. It was first released in Japan on April 21, 2001, and was later released in North America on October 28, 2002, and in Europe on January 10, 2003. It was the last game officially released for the Game Boy Color in Europe. Summary As 'Hamtaro' enters the Clubhouse, Boss is in need of help. He asks you for a name and once you give him it, he tells you that he needs all the ham-hams back at the Clubhouse. Before you are to go out and look for them, he teaches you four basic Ham-Chat words, and scribbles down some others. You are then sent on your merry way in search of the hamsters. You are able to explore several locations in which two to three ham-hams are in. One location is Acorn Shrine in which you find Bijou and Maxwell. The other locations have two Ham-Hams each as well. The Sunflower Park has Pashmina and Oxnard; the Ruins has Cappy and Penelope; the Sunflower Market has Howdy and Dexter. You can find Sandy and Stan at the Sky Garden; and Jingle and Panda at the Sunflower Elementary. Once all the ham-hams are found, Boss shows everyone what he was doing. He had built a Ham-Jam-Room for everyone to dance in. Ham-Hams The protagonist, Hamtaro, is a happy-go-lucky orange and white hamster who is always looking for an adventure. There is a supporting ensemble cast of hamsters throughout the game, known specifically as Ham-Hams: Boss, a large field hamster and leader of the Ham-Hams; the advice-filled Snoozer, the sleeping ham; Bijou, a female white hamster who is interested in Hamtaro romantically; Maxwell, the bookworm of the bunch; the heavyset, sunflower seed-loving hamster, Oxnard; Pashmina, the scarf-lover and older sister figure to the baby hamster Penelope. Additionally, there are more, including but not limited to the cap-loving ham, Cappy; the mechanically-inclined Panda; the guitarist field hamster, Jingle; Dexter and Howdy, the two rivals for Pashmina's affections; and the identical fraternal twins Stan and Sandy. Other animals During gameplay, you come across several animals other than the hamsters. You come across a dog given the name Taro, a crow whom you later become friends with, a weather Frog, several moles, doves, a Snake and a Monkey. Other animals include a cricket given the name Tricket. The ham-hams can be hard to get, considering certain things trigger certain emotions that is unique to each ham. At the beginning of the game, a hamster named Boss says he needs you to bring (or rather bribe or convince in some cases) back to the "clubhouse". He mentions "ham-chat" and teaches it to you before you head off. He gives you a notebook to write it all in, and teaches you a few simple "ham-chat" words. References Category:2001 video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo games Category:Pax Softnica games Category:Video games based on anime and manga it:Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!